vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:ThePuccaPl
O mnie Ohayo! Jestem ThePuccaPl - mało znana YouTube'rka。 W wolnym czasie lubię rysować bazgroły przypominające Vocaloid, żympolić na pianinie, uczyć się japońskiego i ogólnie marnować czas シ。 Moja historia Zaczęło się to wszystko w przedszkolu gdzie mieliśmy zajęcia z panią japonistką. Uczyliśmy się jeść ryż pałeczkami, składać origami i ogólnie dzień dobry, do widzenia po japońsku. Do teraz pamiętam bajkę o momotaro (chłopcu z brzoskwini). Trwało to tydzień może miesiąc (jako małe dziecko nigdy nie wiedziałam która jest godzina czy jaki jest dzień tygodnia). Później sprawa ucichła. Zajęłam się angielskim. Na dziesiąte może jedenaste urodziny dostałam od cioci książki do japońskiego po mojej kapryśnej kuzynce której od razu się znudziło. Były to dwie książki od "waneko" jedna do katakany druga do kanji i jeszcze zeszyt ćwiczeń hiragana co by był komplet. Z racji iż to co pisane w katakanie to prawie angielski a druga książka miała tytuł "kanji które znasz" i były tam takie zwroty jak "karaoke" czy "kamikaze" to ekspresowo nauczyłam się wszystkiego z tych książek. Dokupiałam przez internet książki tego wydawnictwa "hiragana" i "kanji dla leniwych". Na następne urodziny dostałam od cioci fiszki do japońskiego i książkę Wojciechowskiej o Tokio (ustawiła się ;). Wielki pomarańczowy słownik z kanji 1945 znaków teraz już jest za mały. Ale to teraz bo przed Vocaloid'em słyszałam tylko ciągłe poganianie. Ciocia co pół roku(raz na święta raz na urodziny) pytała jak japoński. Ja jednak byłam zajęta komputerem, animacją i programowaniem. Poszłam na kurs programowania. Zrobiłam projekt o japońskim. Poznałam szefa Samsung. Raz jeden jedyny zwagarowałam ze szkoły bo nie chciałam jechać na ognisko pożegnalne (nikczemna ja) i była to najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu. Na stronie z projektami znalazłam ubierankę z Luką i Miku. Jak tylko usłyszałam pierwsze słowa "world is mine" i je zrozumiałam od razu zaczęłam szukać co to ten Vocaloid i trafiłam na tą wiki od razu. Miałam konto już wcześniej ale edycją zajęłam się później (na górze podane jest kiedy). Teraz twierdzą że wyprało mi to mózg bo stałam się otaku i nic innego nie robię. Nie mam przyjaciół, Vocaloidy mi ich zastępują. Moje ulubione piosenki (75).jpeg|1. Hatsune Miku - Co z tego że pierwsza... Kagamine_len.jpg|2. Kagamine Len - Wcale nie śpiewa jak dziewczyna (1).jpeg|3. Megurine Luka - Jej głos NIE kaleczy uszu! pobrany plik.jpg|4. Gumi - Internetowa Migu tumblr_static_meiko-sakine-wallpapers-vocaloid-fanclub__32_.jpg|5. Meiko - Trochę krzykliwa, dobra do techno pobrany plik (1).jpg|6. Kaito - Francuz śpiewający po japońsku tumblr_l72q45oeat1qd6yq1o1_500.jpg|7. Hiyama Kiyoteru - Mimo że śpiewa przez nos pobrany plik (2).jpg|8. Kaai Yuki - Chociaż jej podstawka brzmi jak whisper images (2).jpg|9. IA - Źle śpiewa na wysokich tonach tumblr_myaeywmESq1qfdlxyo1_500.png|10. Maika - Dlatego uczę się hiszpańskiego images (3).jpg|11. Macne Nana - Wyjątek od reguły 1920x1080.jpg|12. Kagamine Rin - Wara mi od Lena! Hatsune Miku: Rolling Girl, Nemurase hime kara no okurimono, Sekiranun graffiti, Senbonzakura, Ura omote lovers, Tsumiki no ningyou, Unhappy refrain, World is mine, Weekender Girl, Moonlit Bear, Miniature Garden Girl, NegaPosi*Continues, What do you mean, Air Kotoba, Ame no chi*drops, Anata no utahime, Black Rock ☆ Shooter, Boku no saino,, Clover Club Hagane Miku: Love is war, Daiben Yowane Haku: Daughter of white, Benzen Kagamine Rin: Daughter of evil, Meltdown, Kokoro, Anty-chlorobenzen, Regureto meseji, Iroha uta, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Clockwork Lullaby Lu Li La Kagamine Len: Servavnt of evil, Migi kata no chou, Ugly guy documentary, Benzen, Nitrobenzen, Paradichlorobenzen, Yoi tsuki sakura, World is mine Len ver., Cantarella, Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku, True Love Restraint, Cantarella Honne Dell: World is mine, Double lariat, Paradichlorobenzen, Cantarella Kagamine Rin & Len: Karakuri Manji Bassuto, Kodoku no hate, Nayuta no kanata made, Trick and treat, Romeo & Cindirella, It's my road rolller, Childrens war, Okazari tsukiyosyou Megurine Luka: Double lariat, Stardust utopia, Toluen, Just be friends, The tailor shop on Enbizaka, Whetherabouta of the Miracle -Catastrophe- Kaito: A thousand year solo, Akutoku no zjazimento, Boys don't cry, Crescent moon Karakuri no tokei to koi o hanashi, Yami no ou, Handbeat Clocktower, Heart Beat Cloctoower Meiko: Change me, Repulsive food eater Conchita, Boukyaku shinjuu, Escape of Slamhofer the witch Sakine Meiko: Nostalogic Gumi: The muzzle of Nemezis, It's raining, Waltz of stranger, The Last Revolver, Kanibaru (Kanibal), Suttokojomama, The Last Revolver, Katorea Kamui Gakupo: Madness of Duke Venomania IA: Toumei ansaa, Hibikase, Tori no uta, Song of connecting moon Kaai Yuki: Balsam Hiyama Kiyoteru: Inokori sensei Macne Nana: Na☆Na MAYU: Akikoloid-chan: VOCALAWSON desu, Karafuru firutaa, Konbini to anata no soojisei ni kansuru arekore, Aoi konbini de aimashou,, LOVE'O CLOCK, Miitoimitsugaaru, Mitsuboshi reshipi, Purezentii, Sutekinakimochi, Sutoraipu no santakurosu, Ashitaninareba mata tsudzuku, Enjoy krew Galaco: Ruuju no Dengon Inne: Party x Party, Bad EnD NighT, Crazy nighT, TwilighT NighT, EveR LastinG NighT, World's end's dance hall, Pairied wintry winds, Cantarella, Cendrilion, Colorful X Melody, Colorful X Sexy, Teacher and student Love game, Project MA, MA Survival, Clockwork Requiem, Crono Story, Acute MOJA NAJULUBIEŃSZA PIOSENKA: からくり卍ばーすと Karakuri manji bassuto Moi idole Oprócz Vocaloid'ów mam kilku jeszcze kilku idoli: Rene Gościnny i Alberto Uderzo - autorzy Asterixa zainspirowali mnie do tworzenia komiksów Bartosz Kędzierski - twórca "Włatcy móch" i najlepszy reżyser dubbingu zainspirował mnie do tworzenia animacj Bez nich nie trafiłabym tutaj bo nie wpadłabym na pomysł z programowaniem. Pragnę również wielce podziękować użytkownikowi ArtySpartyGirl ze Scratch.edu dzięki której poznałam Vocaloid. Inne (nieważne) ciekawostki ※Jestem Yandere. ※Noszę okulary. ※Chodzę do gimnazjum. ※Ulubione przedmioty: informatyka i religia. ￼※Nieulubione przedmioty: matematyka i chemia. ※Jestem z Księżyca (tego faktu nie należy kojarzyć z żadnymi książkami, filmami itp.). ※ Mój wkład * wkład Gdzie można mnie znaleźć * Mój YouTube *Mój II YouTube (Vocaloid) * Moje NicoNico * Mój SoundCloud * Mój Scratch♙ * Mój Deviant Art * Moje OSU! * Mój Skype: ThePuccaPl * Moje GG: 43109076